Now The Way It Is
by Hope71
Summary: Buffy's thoughts on her friends and where she's going. Mentions some older characters. Leans toward B/A but Spike isn't forgotten. Pretty short. Tell me what you think. Have fun.


What happens when it's over? Or at least changed so much that you can do anything? Would you want to? Or would you wish things were back the way they used to be? It depends on everything.  
  
What about me? What am I going to do? My roots are gone. My house, all the pictures of my life. I still have most of my friends and for that I'm so grateful. Anya's gone and so is Spike.  
  
I've decided where I'm going. To L.A. I hope everyone will come with me, at least at first. Then we can come up with something more permanent.   
  
Angel. That's who I'm going to. Things are still complicated, but life has brought me this far.. let's see where it takes me now. Don't think I've forgotten about Spike. I haven't. When I told him I loved him, I meant it. I do love him. Maybe it's possible to love two people at once. But my love for Spike is like the love I have for the rest of my friends, but it is a little different. It's not the love that I felt and have always felt for Angel, but it doesn't mean that it's not just as strong...just different.   
  
Everyone came through at the end. Willow did what I knew she could do. She's always been there for me and she's changed so much since when I first met her in my sophomore year of high school. But I know, no matter what, we'll be friends forever. And as for Xander. I think he was our heart. Everyone had something, well, I guess you could say mystical about them, but Xander was just Xander. But "just Xander" was just as great and brave as any of us. He never gave up, even when he lost his eye. I don't think I could have made it this far without him. Anyone person around him is automatically blessed to just know him.  
  
Giles is my father. Saying it might sound weird, maybe even corny. But it's the truth. We were all kids and he was our adult. Even now, he's my rock. I think the accent helps. We did have a falling out, but we've resolved it. Maybe not out loud, but every argument doesn't have to be resolved like that. He'll never really be done teaching me and I love him so much for that. I love him for just being there for me.  
  
It's weird. Dawn is my sister, no matter what really happened or who she really is. But I'm so proud of her and also extremely grateful that she made it through with us. She wasn't even a potential Slayer, but she fought amazingly-using her brains as well as pointy objects. Who knows, maybe she will become a Watcher of sorts.  
  
Anya. I don't really know what to say. She was interesting. Her bluntness was unique. Funny at times. It made her, maybe, more human. She said what she felt when she felt it. She really came through at the end. She sacrificed her life to save Andrew. I have no doubt that's she's in heaven. She was as brave as any of us and I wished we had said a better goodbye.  
  
As for Faith, well, we've had our hard times. Actually, that's a bit of an understatement. But, she changed. She came back and I was glad for her help. She helped keep them together when I left. Maybe she'll stay with us because she's not going back to jail. She's redeemed herself, in my opinion.  
  
Andrew. We haven't been that great to him, which is explainable since he killed Jonathan and numerous other things. But I think he was just confused and watched too many movies. It doesn't excuse him, but it shows that he's not bad. I'm glad he's with us. He's alone now, except for us. I don't plan on kicking him to the sidelines. He's more mature and realized the reality of life... how could he not? He's helped us and will continue to help us.  
  
I wonder where Oz is? The thought just came to me. Maybe we'll see him again someday or he'll find us if he learns what happened to Sunnydale. If he learns what happened...hmmmm...I wonder If it'll be on the news....... Tara and Mom are still with us and I guess even Jenny Calendar. All these people keep popping up in my head. I've haven't acknowledged them in a while. Drusilla might be happy...who knows... maybe we'll even see her again. I wonder how she'll react when she hears about Spike.  
  
Well, I guess I'm off to Los Angeles, the City of Angels. With my own personal Angel. I'll probably see Cordy again. I wonder how she's doing.... And Wesley of course. I hear he's not so stuffy anymore.  
  
We'll all be ok. I'll be with Angel. I'll be ok. Here's to new beginnings. Yes, I know it's been said... countless times...but it fits. It's definitely a new beginning for all of us. 


End file.
